


Legends

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Songfic, sorry for the feels, sort of implied Durincest, spoiler if you haven't read the book or seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> This just killed me with the feels ;;  
> But we all need some more Fili Feels so enjoy

_Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold._

 

 

                                                _Will they remember me?_

_Will I be a legend?_

Fili wonders this as the goblins overwhelm him.

 

He’s dragged in front of his brother, his uncle, Bilbo, Dwalin  but thank goodness his brother wasn’t here. Thank goodness Kee didn’t have to see this.

 

“GO!”  
  
“RUN!”

 

He feels the steel enter his chest, a searing pain.

 

_But you will remember me, remember me for centuries_

 

Will anyone remember him?

 

                                                _I’m sorry…_

_I’m sorry Kee… I’m sorry mother, uncle…_

_I’m sorry…_


End file.
